


No One Tells You

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa faces some harsh realities about her marriage. Written for a prompt.





	

Jon would be lying if he said that joining Sansa in her rooms each night was a hardship. At first he wasn’t even sure if they could complete the task, but now, as their marriage continued, he looked forward to it. He was surprised how much a daily coupling has done for his mood and his ability to be calm under pressure as more Lords of the North demand things of their King.

He’s not sure if Sansa is as happy with the task as he, and that bothered him. She smiled, she opened her legs, she even kissed him but there was something she was holding back that he can’t quite figure out. At first he thought it was because of Ramsay Bolton and his abuse. Jon made sure he was gentle and kind to her and it still didn’t seem to change things.

To be honest, he’s not sure if he’s ever made her reach her peak. With Ygritte and Penny it was always clear when they reached it. They cried out, spasmed around him and quaked with pleasure. But they were both Wildlings and maybe true ladies didn’t do those things.

Jon knocked softly on her door and waited for her to call for him to enter.

When no call came, he slowly opened the door and looked inside, she was nowhere to be found.

Confused, he walked back out into the hall and questioned the guard at the stairwell. He was informed Lady Stark had left not ten minutes before.

Jon walked down the the Great Hall and the kitchens and, finding no wife, decided to try the only other place he could think off, the ramparts.

And, there she was, her red hair a tangle in the wind, her cheeks also red, and furs clinging to every part of her.

“Sansa?” Jon asked as he approached her.

She turned and didn’t seem startled to see him. She said nothing.

Jon walked toward her and stood next to her, waiting for her to say something.

“This is not what I expected from my life,” Sansa said softly. 

“What did you expect?” Jon asked, interested.

“I thought being a Queen would be more...satisfying,” Sansa said softly. “More about parties for dignitaries and broaching deals...”

“And life as a Queen doesn’t measure up?” Jon asked.

“My mother...no one...no one tells young girls that really your role as a Queen is to part your legs and make heirs,” Sansa said as she met his eyes. “I mean, part of you knows that, but what you don’t realize is that is, truly, your only value to your King and Kingdom.”

“What?!” Jon asked, astonished.

“I know my role Jon,” Sansa said softly. “I’m just coming to terms with it.”

“Sansa,” Jon said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “You are more to me than someone who makes heirs.”

“Am I?” Sansa asked, honestly.

“How can you...?” Jon started.

“You come to me every night, you fuck me, and then you leave,” Sansa said with some edge. “During the day you exclude me from decisions and meetings and have that bloody Maester examine me each month to see if your seed has finally stuck!”

Jon looked at her dumbfounded.

“I don’t blame you, Jon,” Sansa said, softening somewhat. “You’re a man. I thought you’d be different, but in the end you are all just the same.”

“Sansa, I had no...”

“You didn’t know?” Sansa asked, challenging him.

He swallowed hard and had to close his eyes. He did know, somewhere deep in his heart, he did know she was unhappy with things as they were. He just thought she’d get over it.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said softly as he looked into her eyes.

Sansa sighed and turned away from him.

Jon ran his hand through his hair and kicked at some hardened snow.

“What can I do?” Jon asked.

It was then that he realized Sansa had started to cry soft tears with her back to him.

“I thought you’d be different,” Sansa whispered.

“I can be. I will be,” Jon said as he walked around her and raised her face to meet his. “Starting this instant. What do you want Sansa?”

Sansa met his eyes, and he could see she didn’t really trust him to follow through on what she asked. He’d been a bad husband all these months and one promise wasn’t going to change anything, but it was a start.


End file.
